The World's Greatest Superhero
by Tomzilla99
Summary: Hey there true believers. This is the story of a hero untold before. A story of action, adventure, Sci-Fi, romance, tragedy, and many more. So get ready for thrills and chills, twists and turns, and of course unstop web-swinging, wall-crawling action!


**Well everyone, here it is, at long last.**

_**Deadpool:**_** Took you long enough.**

**Shut up.**

**Sorry it took so long but you know I'm not going to spend every day on this site all the time. As for some of the other stories I promise I will return to them in due time. So please try to be patient.**

**Now for this story, as I already made it clear this will be a completely different take on Spider-man, and I mean really different, because he is my favorite super hero, and honestly even though I've seen multiple incarnations, there is one that Marvel has never done. And I mean never. There's one hint. Also because I like a lot of the other incarnations, I'll be taking ideas and plots from those as well. So in short, this will be a mash up with my own origin. And let's just say this new origin is similar to another one of my favorite super heroes. There's hint number two. And the question a lot of you might be wondering is, will the other Marvel heroes be a part of this story, and the answer is, yes but to an extent. What I mean is I won't be using a lot of Marvel's 616 universe plots because a lot of them are pretty damn stupid. Let's name a few shall we. Civil War absolutely F***ing stupid, One More Day F***ing stupid copout and absolutely insulting to the character, No More Mutants copout, Secret Wars pointless, Dark Avengers pointless, Avengers VS X-men insulting to all the characters, Superior Spider-man... it's okay to a point, I hate body switch stories but do like how there were a lot of ideas that were met and the overall dark tone it had as well as making the character more adult.**

_**Deadpool:**_** Wow that was a mouthful, you gonna put that on your resume buddy?**

**Shut up Wade.**

**With that out of the way let's talk about the things you're expecting. Well the only thing I can tell you is this isn't going to be like everybody else's story so you have to expect something really different, I mean you might be confused at first but once you get into it I'm sure you will enjoy it. Also since this is a retelling the villains will also be different as well so don't b surprised when they come up in the story. The supporting and characters, I won't say much so you have to keep reading. Oh and I won't ask for votes until after this chapter.**

**Oh and a lot recently a lot of you have asking me why like the new Amazing Spider-man movies better than the old ones... I'll explain in the end author's notes.**

**Well I think this has gone on long enough so I say let's get started shall we? Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you...**

**The World's Greatest Superhero**

_**Deadpool:**_** It's totally gonna suck.**

**DAMMIT WADE!**

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon in New York. And surprisingly a quiet on at that. But knowing this world, it won't be much longer to understand why it's called the city that never sleeps.

"Good morning New York, this is Hot-Dog coming to you live from the Daily Bugle. Well my friends if you haven't guess it; it is hot, hot, and hot. That's right boys and girls this time it seems that the weather man wasn't wrong. Ain't that something? In other news it's been four years now since 'you know who' came into town. And if you're listening to this 'you know who', not everyone in the DB thinks you're a menace, so keep up the good. Now on another note, here's a lovely tune from me to you."

*CLICK*

Inside a car driving down the streets of Manhattan, a woman had just turned off the radio.

"Well, he sure seems like a nice enough guy, but I swear the only reason he took that job is so he could hear the sound of his own voice." The woman said, adjusting the rear-view mirror so she could see the young man sitting in the passenger seat. The young man himself looked out the window watching the people walk by when he heard the woman speak.

"Maybe, but at least he tells it as it is instead off printing lies like his boss." He said still looking outside. The woman's eyes turned to him as she saw the look he had.

"Are you alright, you're not nervous about tomorrow are you?" She asked and the young man looked to her.

"Well I'd b lying if I said no. I mean it's a big change you know, I'm not sure be able to get use to it."

"It's alright, it will be hard at first, but I know you'll great." She reassured him.

"Thanks." He smiled. He looked outside again and saw it started to get dark. His eyes narrowed at the sight as it was usually this time when things started to get shady. He looked towards the woman who sighed and pulled the car over next to an alleyway.

"Be careful alright." She told him and he nodded in response then opened the door of the car and got out. After he closed it, the woman began to drive again. The young man walked into the alley and checked to make sure no one was around then walked over to the side of the building and stood in front of it. He put one hand on it, then the other, and then one foot, then he began to actually scale the surface of wall and began to climb the building. Once he made it to the top, he once more made sure no one was around and then began to take off his shirt revealing a red and blue skin-tight costume long sleeve shirt. Just then, something moved around his chest and stomach area and spread out revealing four objects attached to his sides. It was ...FOUR extra arms. He reached in his pants pockets and pulled out a few gloves and mask and put them on. He then removed the rest of his clothes revealing the whole costume. It was red and blue with a black web pattern on the red, the mask and gloves were also red with the web pattern and had two white lenses on the mask. He walked to the edge of the building and raised an arm and placed his middle and third fingers in his palm and suddenly a line of actual web shot out of his wrist and attached itself to another building. He grabbed hold of the web line and swung through the air then used another arm to fire another web line and continued the process. He swung through the city looking for any signs of trouble, though he hoped that there wouldn't be tonight. However in the corner of his eye, he noticed something strange about the construction site he was about to pass. He quickly landed on the side of the unfinished building and kept out of sight in case anyone was nearby. And he was right. He noticed several figures and a black van in the area. He narrowed his eyes and his pupils slightly widened activating one of the abilities of what was called his ...Spider Sense. Granted he could already see perfectly in the dark, but this ability allowed him to see the heat signature of people and prefect sight of many people were around and allowed him to see through objects. And thanks to that ability he counted six thugs and the van was full of stolen weapons. Coming up with a plan, he saw a crane holding up a large crate right above the van and that hit the nail. He quietly jumped on the crate and cut the cable using his gloved nails. The thugs heard something and were knocked off their feet when the crate hit the van. They turned and saw that the van was completely destroyed as well as the weapons.

"Aw man, the boss isn't gonna like this." One of them said.

"But what happened?" Another asked. But before anyone could answer, they something drop to the ground. All the thugs were shocked to see who it was.

"Y-Y-You're t-t-t-the... the..." One tried to say, as the six armed costumed man took a menacing pose.

"I am the man of justice, the walker of the web, the man who risks his life for his promises, the one of power and responsibility, an emissary of hell, the amazing, the spectacular, and the sensational, I am **Spider-man!**" the superhero known as Spider-man declared. The thugs stumbled back in realization. "Surrender criminal scum, or face my Fists of Fury!" He declared once more.

"G-Get him!" the lead thug ordered and they all fired at him and as the bullets hit the superhero they suddenly bounced off the suit shocking the thugs. Spider-man jumped in the air and shot a few web lines at their guns and forced them out of their hands. He then dive kicked one of the thug in the face then moved toward another one and used middle and bottom right arms to punch the thug right in the gut, he then jumped in between two others and kicked one up the chin and tossed the other one behind him. The last two thugs try shooting at him but Spider-man made a ball of web and attached a web line to it and swung it around and wracked the first thug in face. The last thug was shacking like a leaf when the other thug hit the ground. He looked up to see Spider-man right in front of him.

"...Boo."

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The thug turned to run only to smash his face in the wall behind him. Spider-man chuckled slightly started to walk away.

"Well that went well. Wish they we're all that easy."

"Afraid you ain't getting off that easy bug." A new voice suddenly said. Spider-man whipped around to a man stepping out of the shadows. He was wearing a yellow and brown costume and was also some kind of metal gauntlets.

"Ah Shocker, been a awhile. Haven't seen you since I took down your little boy band. So I'm these are your friends then, wow it seems you can never catch a break huh. Well come then, I can't play with you all night now." Spider-man said, poking fun at the supervillain.

"Think you're funning eh bug, well let's how funning you are when I give you a real _shock_." Shocker said. His gauntlets charged and he fired a large beam at Spider-man. Naturally the superhero moved out of the way as Shocker kept blasting at him. Spider-man fired a few web lines at Shocker ensnaring him in a cocoon but he cocoon started to vibrate and bust open.

"It's never wise to make a dangerous man look foolish." Shocker said firing another shot at the red and blue hero.

"You don't my help for that, look in mirror lately?" Spider-man joked, dodging another blast. The villain a fired few more blasts as Spider-man swung around the construction area. "And talk about a lousy shot, honestly I think the other Shocker, Herman was a better shot then you."

"That boy's a punk, this is my profession!" Shocker shouted and fired a larger beam.

"You do this for a living? With that accent I was thinking rodeo clown." Spidey said, mimicking him and landed on the construction building.

"Don't you mock me boy!" Shocker shouted running forward and firing.

"I mock, I'm a mocker." Spider-man said, hanging upside down as if without a care in the world. He swung out of the way as the beam hit the building. Spider-man landed few feet behind Shocker and villain prepared to fire when he heard something behind him. He turned around to see the building under construction collapsing.

"Clever bug." Shocker whispered. He quickly created a force field around as the building fall on top of him. Spider-man quickly swung out of way when the building collapsed, and when the dust cleared up he saw Shocker unconscious. He walked over to Shocker and removed his gauntlets. He then webbed up Shocker and the other thugs in web net and left them hanging on a street light. He pulled up his shirt revealing a secret utility belt. He opened one of the thin small pouches and pulled out a folded piece of paper and a small pen. He unfolded the paper and wrote something on it and stuck it to the web net.

'_Courtesy of your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-man.'_ Was written on it and when that was done Spider-man fired a web line and swung away. It helped having six arms; he could use one pair to hold on to one thing, use to another pair for whatever he needed to use, and the final pair could be used for web swinging.

* * *

**Two hours later:**

It was surprisingly a quiet night in the city. Normally there were muggings and carjacking for plenty to see. Maybe finally they took the hint decided to skip town. Seeing no other problems tonight, he decided to make his way back home. After swinging to ground level, and found a sewer entrance to dive into. While in the sewers his used his Spider-Sense to make sure no one was around, even in the sewers he had to be sure. He ran towards a wall and tapped it, and then suddenly the wall actually opened. Spidey ran through the secret opening and made his way down a secret hallway until he came across a metal pod. He stepped inside it and sitting in the single chair, it suddenly shot downwards, and began moving in a certain direction. After a good few minutes, it came to a stop and shot upwards. When the pod finally opened, Spider-man walked through a large room with equipment everywhere. Computers, vehicles, crates, display cases, the list goes on. He walked over to one of the crates and opened it revealing a crate full of Shocker gauntlets. He tossed the lasted pair in the crate and closed it and decided to walk over to his main computer. As he was walking, he looked at the display cases and very alternate costume he made in for a special need... and for fun. he took a seat and moved up to the main computer and began typing on the keyboard. Several other computer screens flashed and they showed several maps of New York. He had these in case he needed to monitor the city at his home away home. Spider-Island.

"I thought I'd find you here." A voice said. Spider-man turned around to see the woman from earlier. "Spider Island; it's really the only place you send time at."

"Just making sure the city is safe before I call it a day." Spider-man said to the woman.

"I know, but you really should spend less time swinging around the city a circus performer... a mother's always going to worry about her child." The now known as Spider-man's mother said, removing her jacket revealing she too had extra arms!

"I know mom, I know."

"Really, explain the four the years of nearly giving heart attacks." A moment of silence filled the area as Spider-man tried to find an answer but alas could not; his mother saw he had nothing to say. "That's what I thought. Are you alright, get you get hurt."

"No I'm fine, it was just one of the Shockers, nothing to worry about."

"Then it will be a bonus to know that your favorite dinner is ready" A new voice said. Both turned to see a man with a cybernetic right arm. It was the family butler, Curt Connors. "Perfect for an uneventful night if I do say so myself."

"You don't have to tell twice Curt. I'll meet you both at home; I'm just going to finish wrapping things up here." Spider-man said turning back to the computer. Curt nodded and began to leave and Spider-man's mother also began to leave.

"Mom." The hero voice suddenly called and said person turned to him. "I know I ask this a lot but... when do you think we can see our real home?" Spidey asked. The older woman was silent for a moment before answering.

"When the time comes, I'll take you there. But the time isn't now understood... Prayv'ar? She said using his birth name.

"...Sure Mom." Spider-man answered.

"Good. Now finish up, and let's head back to the mansion. You have a presentation about your clean energy invention tomorrow." She said walking away.

"Yeah Mom, sure." He said as he watched her leave. He sighed; all he wants to see is the land of his birth. Growing up was never an easy thing for him. Then again, if you're born on one planet and secretly raised on another it would be hard for anyone, especially for one born with a much different physical appearance you'd have to hide every day.

He always wished that someday, he'd be able to see his home world.

He finished up on the computer and left to join his mother and family friend. When he left and the lights went out, the main computer flashed up.

**Spider-Island Main Computer Online.**

**Searching...Files Opened.**

**File one:**

**Identity:** _Prayv'ar Parkahn'or. Human name Peter Parker._

**Status:** _Alive. Alien origin._

**Place of Birth:** _The planet "Spider"._

**Powers/Abilities:** _stick to any surface, Spider-Sense, organic webbing, venom sting and blast, supposedly unbreakable exoskeleton underneath skin, retractable fangs/stingers located in wrists, camouflage ability._

**Equipment:** _Red and Blue superhero costume (bulletproof) secret utility belt, spider tracers, tracker, radar, built in communicator, built in gas mask, built in rebreather, spider-bots, spider-bombs (web, water, extinguisher foam, EMP, smoke, flash), Spider-mobile, the Marveller._

**Skills:** _Alien martial art The Way of the Spider, studied human martial arts, scientist, biologist, some spiritual training._

**File Two:**

**Identity:** _Mar'ie Parkahn'or. Human name Mary Parker._

**Status:** _Alive. Alien origin._

**Place of Birth:** _The planet "Spider"._

**Powers/Abilities:** _stick to any surface, Spider-Sense, organic webbing, venom sting and blast, supposedly unbreakable exoskeleton underneath skin, retractable fangs/stingers located in wrists, camouflage ability._

**Equipment:** _Unknown._

**Skills:** _Unknown._

**Other files...locked.**

**Spider-Island Main Computer shutting off.**

**...**

* * *

**Origin Trailer:**

_The sun rose in the city for the quiet morning. One teenager stands outside thinking of everything that's happened in his life._

* * *

_He stood in front of his mirror, looking at all his arms and wondered to himself, will he ever have a place here?_

* * *

_A young Peter sat inside a school bus listening to the other children talk when suddenly one of the bus tires gave out and started to turn out of control. A panic soon accrued and the bus was about to go off the bridge, when all of a sudden the bus had come to a complete stop. The children quickly ran out of the bus and when the bus driver got out, he noticed a white line connecting the bus to the other side of the bridge._

* * *

"_Sweetheart we talked about this, you can't just... you have to keep the real you hidden." Mary said to her son._

"_But Mommy, what was I supposed to do, I couldn't let them just die could I?" The young Peter asked. His mother looked away for a moment before answer._

"_...I don't know baby... I just don't know."_

* * *

_A woman's purse was grabbed out of her hands and the thief made a run for only for something to grab his foot and lift him the air and warp him in a cocoon and the woman's purse dropped in her hands._

* * *

"_Prayv'ar, humanity is dark, primitive, violent raise. The history of this world is proof of that._

* * *

_Several men threw the bags of money in the car before jumping in themselves the driving away. They laughed at their victory only to stop when the car became covered in a cocoon._

* * *

"_But Mommy, if you don't like Earth so much, then why are we here?" The boy asked, causing his mother to pause for a moment._

"_...There's something... wrong with our home at the moment son. So for the time being we're staying here."_

* * *

_A mutant couple had their backs to a wall as the usual gang of mutant haters. The leader pulled out a knife ready to strike when he heard two of his gang yell pulled out of the alley. He dropped his knife and looked up to see something or rather someone falling down at them._

* * *

"_So I want you to promise me, when the situation at our home world blows over, I want you to return there and stay, and forget about Earth. Promise me Prayv'ar."_

* * *

_A costumed figure crawled up the Empire State Building to reach the top to overlook the entire city._

* * *

"_Mom says when I'm older I should leave Earth. But I'm sure I can." The Teenage Peter said to his butler Curt Connors._

* * *

_He finally made it to the top and looked at all of New York._

* * *

"_I knew your father when he first came to Earth, he was my best friend. He had a saying, a principle even. A principle that from what he told me has been passed down through the ages of your people._

* * *

_While looking at the city, Peter brought his mask to face and tightened his grip it on it._

* * *

"_He told me..."_

* * *

_He slowly put on his mask and looked down and slowly spread his arms out and slowly jumped off._

* * *

"_With Great Power There Must Also Come Great Responsibility."_

* * *

_Spider-man fired a web line and began to swing though the city._

* * *

_**The World's Greatest Superhero**_

* * *

**End Origin Trailer:**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well ladies and gentlemen, that was the first chapter of The World's Greatest Superhero.**

_**Deadpool:**_** ...Really? For this remake story, your making Spider-man... an alien.**

**Yep.**

**_Deadpool:_ And did take some stuff from the Japanese Spiderman TV show?**

**Yep.**

**_Deadpool:_ And did you base that Hot-Dog guy off that guy**** in the Fallout games?**

**...Yeah.**

**_Deadpool:_ ...****Weird little reference but okay... anyway back to Spider-man.**

**Oh I can already hear the complaints.**

"**Why would you make Spider-man an alien?!" or "This doesn't make sense!"**

**Wah, wah, wah, troll, troll, troll.**

_**Deadpool:**_** Yep, I can see that.**

**Oh yeah, because a story a guy who gets bit by a radioactive spider then get spider powers**

**Or the occasionally gets bit by a mystical spider**

**Or that one time where he becomes Spider-man after getting attacked by a demon**

**Or that time in the Mangaverse where he gets he powers because his mother was a spider demon.**

**Or you the stories he doesn't have powers at all.**

**If anything my idea makes more sense.**

_**Deadpool:**_** He's got ya there folks.**

**And just so you know, many of the villains will have different origins. Not all of course but some will.**

**But what is a story without a little bit of love. What I mean is it's time to take about the love interest. I'm just going to say right off the bat that I'm going to use Gwen, Black Cat, Carlie Cooper, or Mary Jane, none of them. And before anyone has a heart attack I do have my reasons.**

_**Reason for not using Gwen**_ **is because one, it's more over used now a days. Two there would be a point in the story where the hard core fans would go 'Oh you have to kill her' or 'Oh please don't kill her' now yes it is my story but there are times I have to listen to my fans. (Unfortunately)**

_**Reason for not using Black Cat**_ **is because one, while I know the relationship between the two is popular, I hate writing on and off again relationships. Sure I sometimes like seeing that in comics, TV shows, and movies, but hate writing it. Two because well because it's over used.**

_**Reason for not using Carlie Cooper**_ **is because one, I don't know that much about her. Two, the stuff I have seen about her, she seems like kind of a bitch, I mean she breaks up with Peter because he didn't tell her he was Spider-man. She didn't even bother to look at it from his point of view.**

_**Reason for not using Mary Jane**_**... do I even need to talk about this one? ...*sigh* fine. One, Mary Jane sucks! In everything she's in, the comics, the TV shows, and the movies. I mean seriously it's the same reason I don't like Lois Lane in Superman. All she is there for is to make Spider-man look good. She's pointless, and might I add is a total bitch in every universe she's in. I mean most of the time she either trying to make him jealous, or complains about his super hero life, or how life's never about her, I mean god just shut up And I'm sure you know this, but I hate dependency and her entire character is based on it. And hell you know what the funny and shameful thing, the Mary Jane I actually kind of like in the Mangaverse and yet ironically that's the one the stupid Mary Jane fans hate. So just to clarify, I am never using Mary Jane in any story I write. Ever.**

**_Deadpool:_ ...Wow harsh.**

**Shut it Wade.**

**So I decided for you the viewer, to vote on which character to be Peter Parker's love interest. So here are the contenders.**

_**Anya Corazon /different origin**_

_**Cindy Moon (Silk) /different origin**_

_**Jessica Jones (Jewel)**_

_**Laura Kinney (X-23) /different origin**_

_**Sue Storm (Invisible Woman) /different origin**_

_**Carol Danvers (Ms Marvel)**_

_**Kitty Pryde (Shadowcat)**_

_**Hope Summers /different origin**_

_**Jessica Drew (Spider Woman) /different origin**_

_**Marrow**_

_**Angela Del Toro (White Tiger) /different origin**_

_**Angelica Jones (Firestar)**_

_**Janet van Dyne (Wasp)**_

_**Cassie Lang (Stature)**_

_**Sophia Sanduval **__**(Chat)**_

_**Doreen Green (Squirrel Girl)**_

_**Lana **__**Baumgartner**__** (Bombshell)**_

_**Jennifer Walters (She Hulk) /different origin**_

_**Melissa Gold (Songbird)**_

**Those are the vote **Choices** for love interest. As you can tell, some of them will have different origins for the story.**

**No Harem. Saying it now.**

**Deadpool: Baby.**

**Shut it.**

**Now question time!**

**-Who is your favorite Spider-man villain and why?**

**Mine is Mysterio. Why? Mostly because every time he and Spider-man fight it always seems classic, like the only time I can go back to my childhood and say 'yes, I remember this'. Not to mention that a lot of the Spider-man video games have Mysterio as the main villain. And let's not forget that Ultimate Mysterio and mainstream Mysterio are one and the same, making him even more dangerous.**

**-In all the time you have read Spider-man, is there anything you would want to change?**

**For me, it would be making him a little more serious and a little more, darker because even you have to admit you do get tired of all the dumb jokes after awhile. Another thing I would change is, I would make him the leader of the Avengers because think about it, and I mean really think about it, Spider-man is the face of Marvel, their poster child, just like Superman is DC's face and poster child, and he's the leader of the Justice League, so why isn't Spider-man. Now you might because Captain America is a leader, but people if you remember Captain America was written to be a symbol of hope for the American people back then, he's a soldier and a follow, but back then he wasn't a leader back then. And neither was Superman But DC realized that their sells would rise higher if their face was leader of a team of super heroes. Point is, if I could write Spider-man, I would do the smart thing and capitalize on it rather than just write the same thing over and over again or just something completely stupid *couth Civil War, One More Day, Superior Spider-man couth*.**

**Those are my opinions but please tell yours.**

**_Deadpool:_ Dumb ass.**

**SHUT IT WADE!**

**So I hope you enjoyed the opening of this story, and I hope you will continue to read the future chapters.**

**Have a nice day and please don't forget to review.**

**Wait, what's this?**

**_Deadpool:_ TRAILERS!**

* * *

**Coming soon, the spinoff no one wanted but are going to get anyway. The most epic, fun holiday special that people have already thought but did.**

**Here it is**

_Ryu walked out the bathroom and made his way to the living room. However, when he made it there and reached for the remote, he heard several taps coming from the window. Ryu walked over the curtains and opened them to see it was snowing and a person was standing there. And for better or worse it was... Deadpool wearing a Santa and a gun in his hand._

"_Son of a-"_

"_Merry Christmas mother Fu-_

_**Marvel VS Capcom Christmas 2: the spinoff no one asked for.**_

**Coming out... sometime before Christmas I promise.**

* * *

**Next trailer:**

_My name is of no importance at the moment. However, I can say that it is my duty to over all of creation, all of life, and all of 'them'. However I have seen a version of the future that has forced me to take action. It was at this time I had my most trusted ally to go forth and train those with the power and responsibility to protect their respective universe. Some are different, most are the same with respect to their birth and name, but if there is one thing they share regardless of their nature, as well as the way they see it, it is that... With Great Power There Must Also Come Great Responsibility. They may have not met one-another, which is to be expected as they literally come from different worlds, however, in light of recent events, I can only hope that they, as well as those not of the web are prepared for the conflict that is ahead._

_Now I must look upon the warriors that my friend has been training, to see if they are ready._

_For the Multiverse is not ready for the power of..._

_...The Tablet of Order and Chaos._

_**Shattered Dimensions part 1: The Several Tales of the Spider-men.**_

_(Warning, it will contain the well known _

_Coming out... not sure when... also thinking of changing the name._

* * *

**Next Trailer:**

_The figure started to move in his sleep. Raising one hand and clenching it into a fist and his eyes opened releasing a red glow._

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ- "All have tried to beat me, all failed." -BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ- "I am no demon, sadly for you, I am far worse." -BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ- "I do not tire, I do not give up, you are only delaying the inevitable." –BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ- "I am your end; I fear nothing, least of all you." –BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ- "Surrender now and this will be quick." -BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ- You cannot stop an Inheritor... the thread of your destiny ends now. –BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ- "HMHMAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" -BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_**Multi-Verse**_** (The largest crossover you'll ever read.)**


End file.
